


Home This Christmas

by toughguyhuh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Worship, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Lovey Dovey, M/M, i'm a sap i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughguyhuh/pseuds/toughguyhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh is forced to spend Christmas away from his boyfriend, Tyler is anything but happy about it. In the end, Josh comes thru and surprises Tyler with the best gift he could give him- himself!</p><p>(Or a world in which Joshler is being closeted by their label, so Tyler/Jenna and Josh/Halsey is fake and life is just unfair.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a story I'd posted as a Larry fic, but I decided I really liked it as a Joshler song fic. (Home This Christmas- Justin Bieber). And after those pics of Halsey and Josh, I decided I'd go this route with Joshler as well. Also, please ignore the terrible timeline. I know Jenna and Tyler have been together way longer than a few months but I wanted it to be Josh and Tyler's first Christmas as a couple so yeah.

Tyler never expected his first real Christmas with Josh as his boyfriend to be like this. This was not the plan he’d had all those months ago when they made it official. All the hopes for their relationship rushed through his head after Josh finally told him “I’m tired of playing this game, Ty. I wanna be with you. Really be with you.” Now here he is. Alone on Christmas Eve. Was this really his life right now? He gets that Josh has other friends and his life in L.A. but is Tyler not important too? Tyler has to put on this front that he’s totally married and in love with Jenna while the real love of his life is off being photographed with someone else. Tyler loves Jenna. He does. She’s a great friend and was more than willing to help him and Josh keep their secret while rising to fame. And Josh is being a good friend to Halsey, helping her name get out there. Plus they are all benefiting from the press that relationship is receiving. 

But now here’s Tyler. All by himself. His boyfriend has been forced to spend Christmas Eve with his “girlfriend” in L.A. and all he wants is him here. To be with him on his favorite holiday. It isn’t fair. Sure he could go over to his parent’s house to be with his family, but he’s going there tomorrow. He’d just be sulking the whole time anyway and ruining their Christmas Eve. He just wants Josh now, not tomorrow. 

Sitting on the couch in one of Josh’s sweatshirts, Tyler gets up to look out the window. A snow storm has taken over Columbus tonight. He can barely see out the window. Sighing, Tyler says “I wish you were coming home to me.” He just wants to see Josh pulling up in the driveway, headlights shining through the window. He stares out the window for what seems like hours, but was probably only mere minutes. Suddenly, his phone vibrates on the table. He walks over to it, answering without bothering to see who’s calling. At this point a telemarketer would suffice to cure his loneliness. 

“Hello?!”

“Ty? Guess what? I’m coming home!”

“Josh? What? You aren’t supposed to be back til tomorrow night?”

“I know, but I couldn’t really be away from you on our first Christmas Eve together, could I?” Tyler can hear the roar of an engine in the background. Josh must be driving. “Are you having a good time with your family? You are with them, right?” 

“Actually, it’s just me and the hamster. Wasn’t really in the partying mood.” Tyler shrugs even though Josh can’t see it.

“Tyler Joseph! I cannot believe you! You’re not with your family? Not even with Jenna? What kind of husband are you?” Tyler hears the smirk in his voice, but he doesn’t feel like laughing. 

“A really bad fake one, I guess.” The sound of Josh sighing radiates through the car he’s in, sending chills down Tyler’s spine. They both hate this situation, that was obvious. “Really, I just miss you. I mean, we just separated, but still. It’s not fair that she gets to spend today with you and I don’t!” Tyler knows Josh can hear the hatred in his voice, whether for Halsey or their label making them do this, he isn’t sure. 

“Tyler, did you not hear me? I’m coming home! It’s gonna be okay!” Is it though? Even after Christmas, they’re still going to have to put on this charade, Tyler thinks. “I’m assuming you’re at home, so it’s gonna take longer to get there. There was a layover that sent me about an hour away, and I couldn’t wait for a plane, so I got a car. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Josh’s excitement is evident. 

Tyler could’ve started crying. Luckily, all his tears were gone from the hours he spent crying prior to this call. “Right. Sorry I just…wait? How are you here? You’re supposed to be in California to be photographed out tomorrow! They’re gonna kill you!” 

Josh laughs again. “I honestly don’t care. What’s the worst they could do to me? Besides, Ashley didn’t want me there anymore than I wanted to be there. She’s got a boyfriend to spend time with too.” 

Tyler guesses he’s right. “But I can’t believe you’re gonna be here!” Tyler went back to the window, sitting in the sill. “Be careful okay? This storm is horrible. Come home in one piece yeah?” 

Josh’s voice got softer as he said “of course baby. I’ll call you when I get closer, okay?” 

“Okay. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

“Just, please stay safe. I couldn’t bear you getting hurt!” 

“I’ll be fine, Ty. I just can’t wait to have you in my arms.” 

“Me neither. Just think of that. I’ll see you.” 

“Bye.” 

Tyler hangs up the phone and promptly begins freaking out. It’s one thing knowing Josh is away from him but safe. It’s another to not know if Josh could wreck any minute. His nerves are on end. Like he usually does when he’s nervous, Tyler begins pacing, through the house, but mainly the hallway. There he has a great view of the windows, but he isn’t hovering near them. His phone is on the coffee table so he won’t try to keep calling Josh. That would distract him and could be even more dangerous. 

The house is so silent you could hear a pin drop. The only sounds are his feet shuffling on the carpet and the clock that’s hanging on the wall. He’s never been so nervous in his life. Not the first time they performed on television. Or the first time he had to tell the world he’s with Jenna. Not even the first time him and Josh had sex. One patch of ice on the road, just one, and he could lose Josh forever. One tiny little skid could send Josh in to the woods. He just wants him to make it home and in to his arms. That’s all he wants for Christmas. All he needs really. 

Stopping in the doorway, he looks up at the ceiling. Laughing, he touches the mistletoe that Josh just had to hang up. Tyler thought it was stupid because he was going to kiss Josh without it, but that was Josh. He’d kiss him underneath it when he got home. A little present for the both of them. Any excuse to kiss Josh worked for him. 

A chill came through the house as the heater went off. Walking over to the fireplace, Tyler grabs a blanket. He starts the fire and wraps the blanket around himself. It didn’t do its job. Not like Josh’s arms do. When Josh gets here, they’ll lay by the fire all night. Just the two of them. No interruptions. No cameras. No fake girlfriends. Just Tyler and Josh. Josh and Tyler. 

Staring at the embers of the fire, Tyler realizes he’s tired. He tries his hardest not to fall asleep, he really does. But the past week and jet lag catch up to him. Just a little nap will be fine. He lays his head down on a couch pillow and curls in to a ball. His thoughts drift to Josh, who he doesn’t want to wait to see any longer. Josh… 

He feels himself running his fingers through Josh’s hair. His hands roaming the planes of Josh’s torso, the inked skin of his arms, his rough, calloused fingers, the warmth of his soft thighs. Just Josh. Everything he loves and misses. He especially misses hearing Josh say his name. Tyler. Tyler. 

“Tyler. Tylerrrrr. Wake up!” A heavy weight is leaning on Tyler and his heart sinks. Josh! JOSH!! 

Tyler’s eyes shoot open. Before he can even register what is going on, he pounces. He knocks Josh to the floor, kissing him like they’d been apart for ages. It sure feels like that. Even though they’ve had time together, they hadn’t really had time together. Not just the two of them. Not like this anyway. Being on tour takes a toll in your alone time. He really misses Josh, in so many ways. 

Tearing away from Josh’s mouth to breathe, Tyler says “You’re here! You’re really here! And you’re safe! I can’t believe it!” Josh smiles at him and kisses him again. This was definitely on the list of best Christmas Eves ever. 

“I would not miss this for the world. There is no amount of trouble I can get into and public outings I have to endure that could keep me away from you. Did they really think I was going to stay there?” 

“Clearly they underestimated you! I can’t believe you drove in that shit weather, but I’m so glad you did! Christmas can finally start!!!” 

“Sorry I didn’t have time to get you a gift, but…” 

“Are you kidding me Josh? You’re my present! The best I could ask for!” Josh laughs at his boyfriend’s corniness and pulls the blanket around them as they lay on the ground. He puts the pillow under Tylers’s head, nuzzling in to his neck. 

“Glad I could make your day great baby!” Josh wraps his arms around Tyler’s waist. What Josh wanted to give him couldn’t be wrapped in a box and you couldn’t put a bow on it. Unconditional love and adoration is not even enough for him to give to Tyler, but it’s all Tyler needs to be happy. Josh is all he needs. And Josh is determined to show Tyler how much he loves him. 

“Ty…” 

“Hmm?” Josh feels Tyler’s murmur through his chest and he smiles. 

“You know how we’ve been so rushed lately? Like, with sex?” 

“Yeah. I was just thinking about that actually” Tyler laughs, remembering all the rushed blowjobs in dressing rooms and quick fucks before passing out. Their love life has seen better days, no doubt. The beginning of their relationship being pre-tour gave them a lot of alone time, but that did not last long. 

“Well, not that I don’t enjoy the sex we do have, but I don’t want it to be like that. This is going to sound super lame and cliché as hell, and I’m going to sound like such a girl, but I don’t want to just be fucking, Tyler. I love you too much for it to be treated like that, ya know? We’re too young to have let that passion go so fast. I want it back.” 

Those tears Tyler thought were gone return. He’s never heard something so beautiful in his entire life. Or so on par to how he feels. 

“Josh I don’t even know what to say.. I. How in the hell did I get so lucky?” 

Josh smiles at him and kisses the top of his head. “I think I’m the lucky one.” 

Not even, Tyler thinks. But there was no point in arguing with Josh. He’d never win. 

“So, for our first Christmas together, I want to take care of you. Love you like you need to be loved. Show you how much I love you, physically and emotionally.” Josh blushes as he absentmindedly plays with the hem of Tyler's pants.

Tyler is almost speechless. He knows he’s a really emotional guy, but Josh really brings it out of him. Dammit he loves this boy. “You keep this shit up Joshua and I’m going to turn in to a sobbing mess.” Tyler's starting to get nervous for no reason. The thought of really having Josh again is making him anxious. 

Josh notices the change in Tyler's behavior and takes his face in his hands. He stares in to his eyes. “I’m serious Ty. I want this.” So am I, Tyler thinks. He can’t stop the smile that threatens to rip his face in half. Josh could not be more perfect. 

“Don’t laugh at me okay, but this is what I want to give you for Christmas. All of me. It’s all I’ve got. I’d give you more but…” 

“Josh, that’s more than enough. You’re all I could ever ask for. All I’ve wanted my whole life. I’m being so serious. Just you being here is enough.” 

“I wanna give you so much more Tyler. I want you to know how much I love you.” 

“Just... just show me Josh.” 

And Josh intends to do just that. If it takes all night, then so be it. There is not enough time, never enough time for him and Tyler, so he’ll use his time wisely. Exploring and letting Tyler know how perfect he is. There will be no oral, no raunchy foreplay. The goal isn’t an orgasm tonight. Just Josh giving all he has to Tyler. Being as close to him as he can get. Pouring his heart out through tender touches and sweet nothing’s whispered in Tyler’s ear. If they both cry, that was expected. It has been forever since they’ve been together like this. So vulnerable and entwined as one being. Like they are not only sharing a body, but a soul. 

As they lay catching their breath after, once the tears subside and they are tangled together in a mess of sweat and love, Tyler cannot be happier. He never realized that he didn’t just need Josh to be home for Christmas. He needs Josh. It isn’t just his boyfriend he was missing on the days they have to be off with their “girlfriends”, it’s the intimacy. The soft touches and slow rhythm. The whispers of “I love you.” In this moment, everything is perfect. Whatever repercussions they would face after this are totally worth it. They could separate them for a while, but they could never keep them apart. They are two halves of a whole. Incomplete without the other. And that’s the best present Tyler could ever ask for. Josh. His other half. The sound of Josh’s breathing fills the room, and he cards his fingers through Josh’s hair. A soft kiss to his lips was all he could do really. He has no words to describe how he was feeling, so he just curls in to Josh, his head resting on Josh’s chest. Josh wiggles underneath the weight of him and plants a kiss on Tyler’s forehead. 

“Happy late birthday Ty.” 

“Merry Christmas Josh.” 

And a very merry Christmas it will be now that he has Josh in his arms, safe and warm.


End file.
